Barvina
Description Я Маргаритка. Cамые интересные видео про отношения с подругами, родителями, учителями и мальчиками. Лучший канал. По вопросам сотрудничества margaritav.com/reklama Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD-fi7h6aAs 4:23 Первое видео barvina. Открываю канал на youtube для детей. Влог из Доминиканы, Barvina 265K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqHlmkiHfzE 2:09 Влог из Доминиканы. Я встретила лошадь и кота с разноцветными глазами 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMeWuo2uSKM 1:25 Влог из Доминиканы - как растут бананы! Мои путешествия. 52K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zU7ke3e7neY 2:09 Влог из Доминиканы. Я выбираю сувениры и подарки. Barvina. Мои путешествия. 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5n_cQf50tkY 2:53 Влог из Доминиканы - я иду на местный рынок. Мои путешествия. Barvina 42K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_oY4tfkw2M 1:09 Влог из Доминиканы. Я живу в Доминикане. Как растут манго в Доминикане. 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaSp8c5n7aI 3:24 Чем я питаюсь в Доминикане. Barvina путешествия. Обзор экзотических фруктов 49K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8qY0q1UFgU 2:11 Тропический шторм Эрика в Доминикане. Tropical storm Erika Dominacan Rep. Caribbean Sea 54K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXhGh0u1OxA 9:10 Как я начала носить очки - примерка брендовых оправ Ray Ban, Gucci, Armand Basi в видео для детей 412K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bNC0Cz7Rpc 16:47 Реборн у Barvina. Я мама пупса? 374K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUqqHDuVdXU 2:04 Мои оценки за сегодня. Мой супер день в школе. Какие у нас предметы в 4 классе. 92K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EM6MAUu8Kw 10:11 Распаковка подарков. Что мне подарили. Смотрю подарки. 428K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6IWJRqEiPM 8:15 Мои подарки на День Рождения. Мой день рождения летних именинников в школе. Что мне подарили на ДР 2.7M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f5lpZIqt9k 2:44 Головастики и кукла Monster High Rochelle в Доминикане. Монстер Хай Рошель кормит головастиков 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YadQgstP7qI 8:27 Моя коллекция игрушек из резинок Rainbow Loom. Мои изделия из резинок браслеты, игрушки, фигурки 168K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8QP4-9fGww 1:28 1000 подписчиков 39K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8YrQ0oo-SM 5:56 Школьная осенняя ярмарка. Поделка в школу из тыквы и цветов. Как самому сделать 39K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-7wE7a1fYk 6:07 The challenge Ukrainian Dance Championship. Международный танцевальный фестиваль соревнование 59K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_hTVRiNcPQ 7:03 Мои подарки. Что мне подарили. 101K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMEdg3XpAwc 7:43 Платья для утренников. Примерка костюмов Динь-Динь, Рапунцель, Бель. Перевоплощение в принцесс 284K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwjoOAx7upA 7:52 Енотия - зоопарк, где разрешают трогать животных. Еноты, черепахи, сова! Обзор Страна ЕНОТиЯ 67K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjlDgFH-qPU 5:08 Мои подарки на Новый год 2016. Идеи новогодних подарков для девочек 253K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntKaHLwwMbI 11:26 Я встретила Деда Мороза. Загадываю желания. Что делать зимой? 148K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqQGGXI-4hg 1:48 Монстер Хай Рошель и ящерица. Monster High на Карибах. Кукла Monster High Rochelle и ящерица 29K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhdEr_ajiWs 3:08 Мое тайное место в Доминикане. 249K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uT928HneGMU 5:32 Мой поход в салон красоты Cutme Studio - стрижка, маникюр, уход за ногтями 353K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmbMEnKfL64 12:15 Гуляем на лошадиной ферме в Доминикане. Влог. Мои путешествия 230K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhh2kABVwNI 3:23 Домашние животные моей подружки Варвары - собачки, попугай какаду и рыбки 134K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxlLC_5o15o 3:29 Огромные бабочки, Влог. Barvina 75K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7CYCNPC0hs 3:29 Кормлю козу мороженым. Влог из зоопарка 41K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfqvw7EBako 5:26 Экстрим. Летаю в аэротрубе. 27K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXgHU18ZtYQ 2:38 Крыса сфинкс - мой домашний любимец. 67K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq9Wk63Bpuc 2:28 Мои подарки на 8 марта. Что мне подарили. Открываю подарки 150K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hR3oGxEgNg 8:21 Тирамису готовим дома. Пошаговый рецепт тирамису. 80K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_U20Xrc4kc 1:47 Я на премьере - мультфильм Зоотрополис (Зверополис) 2016 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ruq2tkLBvtw 3:08 Мимишность зашкаливает. Моя прелесть 42K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ReGEq02ToQ 11:07 Посылка cool school, как сделать лизуна, эмблема из лизуна для supergirl 72K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzZeP2u8kVE 2:22 Я сшила первую игрушку - обезьянка из носка. How to Make a Sock Monkey 39K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpAxKhALR5M 2:33 Я сделала моего первого робота, курсы робототехники для детей 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCWPl4n1gXM 2:50 Мой первый раз на сигвее или сигвей - это круто 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS3Mci4BIrQ 1:15 Белка в парке Шевченко 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMjldVhwnCY 3:07 Иду в салон красоты. Обстригла волосы? 62K views1 year ago Последний раз в 4 классе, последний звонок 338K views1 year ago Влог, еду на метро в Афинах. Мои летние каникулы в Греции. 60K views1 year ago Магазин в музее Акрополя, влог. Выбираю подарки. 8.3K views1 year ago Зоомагазин в Афинах, обзор. Каких животных продают в Греции? 44K views1 year ago ПОКУПКИ К ШКОЛЕ // BACK TO SCHOOL//SHOPPING// 1 СЕНТЯБРЯ 2016 1.2M views1 year ago ВЫЗОВ ПРИНЯТ! Звонок незнакомцу, спеть хит с мукой во рту, надуть огромный пузырь из жвачек 1M views1 year ago Пицца Челлендж - какая пицца победила? Pizza challenge развлечение 15K views1 year ago Сделать цепочку с именем за 2 минуты? 26K views1 year ago Собирайся со мной в Лагерь | Пакуем чемодан. Школьные каникулы 1.5M views1 year ago ОДНА ДОМА / �� У меня завелось привидение 776K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKtxbXjLq3c 3:06 Балуюсь на улице - выпал первый снег. 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwFnpWwxqJ4 8:46 ЗАБОЛЕЛА : ОЖИДАНИЕ VS РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ 3.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmaBC214Zb4 11:12 Покупаю одежду для школы. Шоппинг. 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYH1S0RJXWM 6:18 Мою свою собаку, милашка Венди 145K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cYW499hc9c 12:13 СТРИГУ ВЕНДИ В САЛОНЕ КРАСОТЫ. Влог 152K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQwiVvq5XoA 4:55 Иду покупать Num Noms в магазин игрушек. Нам Номс распаковка 211K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC3IM2Vx8vA 4:27 ПРОВОРНЫЙ ВОР 3.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpvOeu9-Ae4 6:57 В поисках led кроссовок. 855K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUDl-3RkVgY 17:32 ВЫЗОВ ПРИНЯТ 3. Выполняю вызовы с подружкой. 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mc1ez8vCj8 7:33 Что я ем? МОЙ ЦЕЛЫЙ ДЕНЬ Barvina 753K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJP8324SME8 10:07 ☼ МОЁ УТРО \ MY MORNING ROUTINE ☼Barvina. Утро выходного дня школьника. 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8GRqxnTJgM 5:07 Школьные каникулы летом. ОДНАЖДЫ В ВЕНГРИИ. 82K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6gRO93GB_E 10:23 Зубная фея подарила подарок!? TOOTH FAIRY �� 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nDBEnaSyzo 3:44 Рыбный рынок в Афинах. НЕВЕРОЯТНОЕ ЗРЕЛИЩЕ Летние каникулы в Греции. Barvina Travel 72K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_72WpJLarE 10:54 Маникюр в школу 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMuotOUidhY 14:01 ЛИЗУН ИЗ НУТЕЛЛЫ 869K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqGUNljnY5M 10:03 Пакую чемодан. Школьные каникулы. Шопкинс в дорогу �� 344K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7brSzAfELBY 6:28 Каникулы. Влог. День 1. 236K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMJ9CqHrGqs 18:18 Мои подарки на Новый год 2017. Распаковка. 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=988wdshHTKs 10:05 РУМ ТУР // BARVINA // HOUSE TOUR 710K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WF9s9G3d5P0 11:10 Шоппинг. Покупаю еду и торт миньон. 520K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-kzFoQabr8 12:31 Чем закончилась ночевка у подружки. Perfect Sleepover 3.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdPrg_RLf9s 10:11 МОЙ ЦЕЛЫЙ ДЕНЬ школьных каникул 176K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOHqj8StXyA 10:13 �� МОЁ ЦЕЛОЕ УТРО | MY MORNING �� Barvina 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQq3ih4-knc 10:47 ДЕТСКАЯ ПЛОЩАДКА. Ожидание VS реальность. 809K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vykVYeUeN8Y 5:28 Школа. Ожидание VS Реальность 2.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQX3A-AGboY 10:11 DIY Шью с подружкой жилетку 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBY56xmavZQ 11:32 Barvina ночует у подружки в гостях 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4af68IXH-7g 5:06 BARVINA ТАНЦУЕТ ПОД ВСЕ ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ ПЕСНИ! КЛАСС!! 7.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPDFhYLFbDI 15:17 Barvina танцует. ЦЕЛАЯ тренировка танцев 469K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8ixtCNlmDU 10:12 У ШКОЛЬНИЦЫ Что-то пошло не так. Как я делаю домашку в школу. Барвина 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo7dBe1hLk0 10:03 Читаю комментарии хейтеров 2.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DnJPgvzXyo 10:46 Жизнь с СОБАКОЙ и БЕЗ. Ожидание Vs Реальность 810K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZAd1q11zDM 6:34 Barvina на уроке физкультуры, школьном обеде и отношения с учителем. Ожидание VS Реальность. 2.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luuRgESu6tI 10:05 Неожиданный подарок. Шопкинс. Распаковка 428K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDfTPkbB5Qo 2:38 Что-то пошло не так у Хлои 274K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4mu-BsSFmQ 7:38 Проведываю ХЛОЮ в больнице 624K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YA-kkAKEIrc 15:30 Неожиданный сюрприз 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nti4N5pjdYc 11:54 Что в моем телефоне. IPHONE Барвины. Вся правда 1.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Fe4MHoyspY 27:39 Лайфхак КАК НЕ ГРЫЗТЬ НОГТИ - Иду на маникюр 692K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6_exdxG2BI 10:15 Мою крыска попала в больницу 166K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGUJeOk_SWA 10:50 ВСЯ ПРАВДА! ОТКУДА взялись ПОДПИСЧИКИ Барвины? 809K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6hK7mLRxi8 12:54 НЕ интересуюсь ПОТУСТОРОННИМИ СИЛАМИ. Я НЕ ЛЮБЛЮ когда меня называют Рита. 300K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaCwWeL61ws 12:27 МАМА ШКОЛЬНИЦЫ Ожидание VS Реальность Barvina 8.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLUD2IJ8dxc 10:03 Мама тебя сравнивает с другими детьми! ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ? Barvina 2.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5xdRGphyn4 17:23 КТО ВЛЮБИЛСЯ в Barvina? РАСПАКОВКА ПОДАРКОВ от тайного поклонника 3.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wdwPBrpA9g 10:05 ПЕРВОЕ ТАТУ Хлои КУПАЕМ КРЫСКУ водой Barvina 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j-z12SHH4E 12:28 вызов принят -5 НЕ ПОДВЕРНИ ЯЗЫК / Barvina 496K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgDlAtESUt0 10:16 ШКОЛЬНИЦА глазами МАМЫ Ожидание VS Реальность 2.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbDCjcHXetQ 10:05 В ШКОЛЕ одноклассницы Барвины ХЕЙТЕРЫ? 588K views1 year ago ВЫЗОВ ПРИНЯТ Обычный Енот и мармеладный глаз Real Food vs Gummy Food - Candy Challenge 1.2M views1 year ago МОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН ШКОЛЬНИЦЫ СМС Открыла личку ВЗЛОМАЛИ Viber 1.3M views1 year ago ПРИШЛА ВЕСНА!!! Покупаю весенние туфли БАРВИНА ШОППИНГ 515K views1 year ago Папа оставил подарки. Полная неожиданность. Что там за сюрпризы. Распаковка Barvina 1.3M views1 year ago CC Чего БОИТСЯ ШКОЛЬНИЦА 3.3M views1 year ago ЦЕЛЫЙ Урок рисования Балерина 2017 Barvina 455K views1 year ago БЫЛО или НЕ БЫЛО с BARVINA и OPEN KIDS 1.6M views1 year ago BARVINA задает вопросы OPEN KIDS. АКЦИЯ от ОПЕН КИДС - попасть на концерт бесплатно! 160K views1 year ago ПАПА школьницы, круто как МАМА. Ожидание VS Реальность Barvina 2M views1 year ago Строю ФОРТ ИЗ ТУАЛЕТНОЙ БУМАГИ в своей новой квартире! Barvina 305K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4Q4-7lNY0E 33:07 Бэби Босс Молокосос Целый урок рисования the Baby Boss мультик. Моя премьера 2.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfkDPsa7pHQ 10:03 Я ЗАБОЛЕЛА ВЫСОКАЯ ТЕМПЕРАТУРА ЦЕЛЫЙ ДЕНЬ 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lu7FoSf3f0k 10:01 САМЫЕ ДОРОГИЕ ВЕЩИ В МИРЕ ДЛЯ БАРВИНЫ 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nznsyefq5U0 10:02 ЦЕЛЫЙ УРОК РИСОВАНИЯ СМУРФИКИ SMURFS МУЛЬТИК 164K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdM4nMTfZGI 10:03 ГИГАНТСКАЯ КОНФЕТА МАРШМЕЛЛОУ делаем огромную конфету 381K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VSMHFWsLH4 11:36 ЕМ ЛИМОН ЦЕЛИКОМ челлендж 842K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aopYPu05Odo 10:02 РАСПАКОВКА ПОДАРКОВ ОТ СЕСТРЫ что внутри 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otbHJhktPfI 10:02 Я ДЕЛАЮ УРОКИ ожидание и реальность МАМА проверяет домашнее задание 1.4M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RlWtUCbDZE 10:29 ЛУЧШИЕ ПОДРУЖКИ Челлендж 682K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKJ8D3-zWg8 11:23 Шопинг в РЕАЛЬНОЙ ЖИЗНИ. Barvina 462K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QCjPAuXG_4 10:14 ИСТОРИЯ МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ DRAW MY LIFE Барвина 1.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkO_6tCU5s8 10:09 УТРО ШКОЛЬНИЦЫ 2.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c72UhYTgL_Q 11:27 Школьница VS Учитель /8 лучших причин не делать домашнее задание ШКОЛЬНЫЙ ПРИКОЛ 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOYxI-euTi0 10:02 ЛЕДИ ДИАНА и БАРВИНА - ОТНОШЕНИЯ 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5B30XkXq8Q 20:13 Стиль челлендж из мусорных пакетов СМЕШНО ДО СЛЕЗ 340K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THHQsXM6Y7U 11:14 Конфетные ШКОЛЬНЫЕ Принадлежности ПРИКОЛЫ в Школу Корректор Mentos Ластик Dirol Клей Twix/Barvina 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcaQj7n5JRU 12:49 Режем антистрессы. Что внутри 2.3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ2xCayyuTg 10:35 ПРАНК над ПЕРЕВОДЧИКОМ Google /Попробуй не Смеяться Try Not To Laugh Challenge /// Барвина 1.2M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8sV28xzNY4 12:53 НЕУБИВАЕМЫЕ ОЧКИ Барвины 522K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiDsV6LVfS0 11:36 Угадай песню за 10 секунд 676K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ley6dGmWQKk 12:17 РЕЖУ АНТИСТРЕСС Что ВНУТРИ? 4.4M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-qU9NMWuhA 10:02 МАРМЕЛАДНЫЕ VS РЕАЛЬНЫЕ фрукты БИТВА Барвина 519K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zf0Oe81MdA4 10:03 МОИ ПОДАРКИ НА ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ ПОДРУГИ! Barvina 703K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MN83lxPzCBU 10:01 ШКОЛА ПРОЩАЙ МОИ топ 5 дел перед отъездом 447K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sW_I9zWmxo0 15:34 Челлендж с Настей Каменских ОБЫЧНАЯ ЕДА ПРОТИВ ПОЛЕЗНОЙ 4M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MteByDVgkzI 10:10 САМЫЙ КИСЛЫЙ vs САМЫЙ СЛАДКИЙ Jelly belly челлендж КИСЛОЕ против СЛАДКОГО что произошло 1M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GxSr6QEqaE 10:39 МОИ ИГРУШКИ Ожидание VS Реальность 672K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xQqdlgFHVE 10:34 Cutting my toys what is inside 2.9M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qfh5peQYd9s 10:55 6 MOST WONDERING THING you've never seen FIDGET SPINNER the MOST POPULAR TOY in the WORLD 2017 754K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UffQnmgXvl8 12:00 Fidget Spinner Challenge Fidget spinner tricks Family Fun Toys for Kids 435K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPySSczA1BE 0:28 WELCOME to my new ENGLISH channel BARVINA SHOW 65K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7aYSjmZ37g 10:01 ШКОЛЬНИЦА ДЕЛАЕТ уроки НА КАНИКУЛАХ. ЧТО ПРОИЗОШЛО? Barvina 515K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoDLJYoXQmM 15:08 МОИ ЛАСТИКИ самые необычные - ластик хот дог, ластик собачка, ластик гамбургер BACK TO SCHOOL 1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6G01S8LcwuQ 10:02 ГДЕ РЕАЛЬНАЯ МАМА БАРВИНЫ? 1.7M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7ZKc61dgqY 12:50 МЛАДШАЯ СЕСТРА Ожидание VS Реальность Пупси Кира и Barvina 3.1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIp6VUqWzZQ 12:08 ЧТО ВНУТРИ? Разрезаю хендгамы 999K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1zPFiY105E 11:33 Вызов принят 6 выполняю вызовы подписчиков съела зубную пасту спела хит с полным ртом barvina 759K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__9N8GUBQQA 2:48 КЛИП Musical! Barvina 1.1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScplT8n6ot8 10:01 ЗАВТРАК ОБЕД И УЖИН ожидание VS реальность МАМА КОРМИТ ШКОЛЬНИЦУ 1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziLb9kC8MK8 11:58 Я стала учителем и принимаю экзамен в школе моделей barvina 364K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmy5N_PMUUA 10:25 ⁉️ ПОЕДУ ЛИ Я К ПОДПИСЧИЦЕ ⁉️ 230K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32GrqLMamaY 12:59 МОЯ КОМНАТА. Мое детское фото, стена на которой можно рисовать и качеля прямо в комнате 3M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkWeErJn8G0 10:02 ПОВТОРЯЮ ФОТО БЛОГЕРОВ МАРЬЯНА РО 1.7M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOi8_kfUp0s 16:19 СПЕЦОПЕРАЦИЯ ПО СПАСЕНИЮ МОИХ НОВЫХ ДРУЗЕЙ! 413K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g63yQH1UvM 4:06 РОМА ЖЕНИТСЯ НА НАСТЕ!! Две невесты 7.5M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sZ0Qe7gkLo 3:17 Маргарита ВЛЮБИЛАСЬ И ОТБИЛА ПАРНЯ у Иры ПЕРВОЕ СВИДАНИЕ kids children 3.3M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCDDOFuuxUE 4:22 НОВЫЙ IPHONE в Тарелке Супа 2.9M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8I7GN1y2Xh0 5:20 ЧТО В РЮКЗАКЕ У БАРВИНЫ 1.7M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bAbbX7C7Sg 2:50 КОГО ВЫБЕРЕТ Егор? ЧТО СКРЫВАЛИ от Иры? ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ СВИДАНИЕ 8.2M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecSUugbDZhA 6:29 Ира ОСТАВИЛА ПОДРУГУ Маргариту одну 3.8M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91kUdeVv5R4 3:26 Егор БРОСАЕТ ДЕВОЧЕК Маргарита ССОРИТСЯ С ПОДРУГОЙ 2.2M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CPgc31_ne8 4:21 СВИДАНИЕ с Егором СКРЫВАЛА ИРА НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ kids children 1.1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elzsuyJUa2c 10:42 Пижамная вечеринка у Маргариты и Лизы. 1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myhv7k6rGbc 3:04 ОСТАЛАСЬ без Егора ОДНА 1M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvC5LAaAtwk 2:46 КУДА ПРОПАЛА Маргарита? 1M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPJwM5qQzl4 2:43 ЕГОР и ИРА ВМЕСТЕ? В ЛОДКЕ В ПОИСКАХ МАРГАРИТЫ 732K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_8hYE0Z2bA 37:52 ПЕРВАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ ссоры, предательство и слезы!! Сериал для детей kids children 16M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxZzB_N_u_A 2:32 ОНО напугало МАРГАРИТУ 879K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWV0G3w3R2o 5:16 Распаковка посылки 423K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsxwZ34F0I8 4:09 НОВЫЙ ДРУГ УДИВИЛ Маргариту Dside band 3.2M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0r20VOx4dvs 10:01 Маргарита ПРОБРАЛАСЬ В ШКОЛУ ЙОГИ для детей for KIDS children 815K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RD8F3hxzQM 5:11 Я уже не маленькая 1.6M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aysebo7YKXw 10:01 ИРА ПОТРЯСЕНА! МАРГАРИТА ПОЛУЧИЛА двойку for kids children 1.7M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEwGyf-uyxY 10:47 НОВЫЙ СОСЕД БАРВИНЫ 1.6M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8G62NQNDM0 34:34 ХАУЗ ТУР МОЙ НОВЫЙ ДОМ на Мальдивах 1.3M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKyWbhJfWkI 4:36 КОРОЧЕ ГОВОРЯ, НОЧЕВКА 496K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWQTAcnV4hA 10:02 Короче Говоря ДЕВОЧКИ, НОВЫЙ ГОД и ЁЛКА 2.4M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLOKgOrrI_8 15:46 КОРОЧЕ ГОВОРЯ, НАРЯДИЛИ ЁЛКУ 1.6M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYFCce1J__U 34:07 РУМ ТУР ПО МОЕЙ ШКОЛЕ 1.2M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9ka1uwZh9A 10:01 КОРОЧЕ ГОВОРЯ ПЕРВАЯ ССОРА с Артемом 2.2M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3g27Hm16qo 10:01 КОРОЧЕ ГОВОРЯ СКОРО БУДЕТ ЛЮБОВЬ и НОВЫЙ ГОД 1.1M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9FapESm7wg 3:48 САМЫЕ СМЕШНЫЕ ВИДЕО из моего Musically за целый ГОД 1.2M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFZtfb-XztI 10:01 Why did aunt Emma came? 1.1M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0gjSUUTtUM 10:01 ТЁТЯ ЭММА отмазала от уроков 1M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EarhUd_tyL8 10:03 Короче говоря ГОТОВИЛИСЬ ВСТРЕТИТЬ НОВЫЙ ГОД 1.6M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3pvOjZYGSI 11:04 Короче говоря ВСТРЕТИЛИ НОВЫЙ ГОД и ПОССОРИЛИСЬ 1.3M views3 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEruhGZORb4 10:59 Тётя Эмма ОТПРАВИЛА МЕНЯ СВИДАНИЕ 1.1M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhmIrC3Tfuc 10:01 Короче говоря, ТАЙНЫЙ ПЛАН лучшей подруги 1.2M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgKJxsSUVE8 10:01 Короче говоря РЕШИЛА ОТМЕТИТЬ День Рождения с парнем 616K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RttEIwOvn20 10:01 Маргарита ИСПОРТИЛА День Рождения Иры 2M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMbCv4nLGTE 10:01 Маргарита доигралась НАКАЗАНИЕ ТЁТИ Эммы 987K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6buFLBFvmf4 10:02 Короче говоря, ОНИ СТАЛИ ПАРОЙ 1.4M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDmkbLDbe4I 10:01 Тётя Эмма УЕХАЛА И БРОСИЛА Маргариту одну дома? 753K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ns99Q1zxkKk 10:01 Тётя Эмма ДОВЕЛА Маргариту ДО СЛЁЗ 858K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_Dqk2iQb7U 10:01 НЕЖДАННЫЙ ГОСТЬ у Тёти Эммы и Маргариты 708K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHVvqnJwYPQ 10:01 Почему УЕХАЛА Тётя Эмма? КОНЕЦ 1.1M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-GpSsTAMmo 1:09:03 СКОРО БУДЕТ ЛЮБОВЬ первая симпатия, дружба VS ревность — сериал для детей movie kids children 2.3M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeEDIk_vbFA 10:18 Скоро будет любовь - официальный трейлер сериала 744K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnO1hxO-iQo 3:01 Самые смешные видео Musical Ly Барвины 2018 719K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSnhAIu7Jg0 44:28 ТЁТЯ ЭММА вместо РОДИТЕЛЕЙ фильм сериал для детей 717K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeIBCdxwH7M 1:49 Лучшая подруга ПРЕДАЛА её больше нет 353K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyBLh4tLR_s 15:34 Проблемы школьных подруг 464K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eKms9CTTqM 10:01 Папа НЕЗАСЛУЖЕННО НАКАЗАЛ дочку ЖЕЛАНИЕ Иры помочь Маргарите выбраться 716K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrNSXKurSCQ 1:11:08 1️⃣0️⃣0️⃣0️⃣ДЕТСКИХ РИСУНКОВ для Барвины❗ 65K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMzz5NVnQW0 10:01 СБЕЖАЛА из ДОМА 804K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJPPDILUC4M 13:07 Тема с Барвиной. Часть 2 331K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBZoInX_iUI 14:11 Артем ревнует Маргариту 1.3M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pAbqBsFnH8 10:01 ПОТЕРЯЛА iPhone X 719K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07Gwq6eH8TU 10:01 Я СНОВА НЕВЕСТА Барвина выходит замуж 1.4M views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXKUcWOeo0c 13:19 Ира, все пропало 580K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrSSzcda9kU 10:01 ОНА УВЕЛА ДРУГА 300K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y2PVMYgufA 10:01 Мама VS Папа 1M views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGGr-AUHogI 10:10 ВСЕ ДЕНЬГИ на шоппинг ПАПА в ШОКЕ 702K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhq1M7GoQ4g 11:11 Перепутали машину на парковке 1.2M views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njA7xEp0zyc 12:58 КОРОЧЕ ГОВОРЯ, КАНИКУЛЫ 378K views2 days ago Category:Barvina Category:YouTube Category:Parodies Category:Videos